(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is generally from the technical domain of recreational fishing and sport fishing accessories.
In particular the invention covers fishing rods and/or support stakes. The invention furthermore covers accessories forming containers or boxes for this domain. In particular, the invention covers a carrying system for at least one rod and/or one stake and/or one fishing accessory.
(2) Description of Related Art
In this domain, many technical problems remain unresolved or incompletely satisfied.
Thus, people practicing recreational or sport fishing must transport one or more fishing rods and/or various stakes and/or accessories near the body of water (for example, seashore, lakeshore, canal bank, riverbank) where they want to fish.
This transport is generally done manually, by people carrying rods, stakes and/or accessories. There is currently no system for carrying rods which makes handling them easy, practical and less fatiguing because of an ergonomic weight, shape, modularity and bulk.
Although fishing rods are telescopic, transport thereof can prove tricky, in particular because the length thereof makes them bulky. Additionally, since the upper tip of the rods is pointed, it can make the handling thereof tricky or even hazardous.
When we talk about support stakes here, it involves “surf casting” stakes, meaning for holding fishing rods with the line in the surf in fishing position. As an aside, clarifications on “surf casting” are available at this link: http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surf_casting [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surf_fishing]. Often, these stakes are not telescopic and the pointed lower end thereof can also make handling them risky or hazardous. It would therefore be useful to be able to have a carrying system which minimizes the risks during handling and transport of rods/stakes/accessories, while also providing an organized, safe and compact hold thereof.
This handling and transport is even more cumbersome when the number of rods, stakes and/or accessories is larger. For example, for fishing with the line in the surf (“surf casting”), it is useful to transport rods and as many stakes. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a carrying system which would allow handling and transport of a sufficient number of rods, stakes and/or accessories and which easily adapts to the shapes and volumes thereof.
Also, during conventional fishing while waiting for a bite, it is constraining to have to hold the rods stably in the hand for sometimes long periods of time. In the same way as “surf casting”, where each fishing rod must be positioned stably in the ground by having it rest on the top of a “surf casting” stake, which must be planted in the ground near a body of water where it is possible to fish “in the surf”, it is appropriate for conventional fishing to be able to have a rod carrying system which additionally provides this stable holding function.
Additionally, unlike conventional covers which are no longer useful after transport to the body of water, it would be advantageous if a carrying system for rods, stakes and accessories could provide additional functions, for example support, holding and making accessories available, etc.
The number, shape and type of fishing equipment varies according to the type of recreational fishing done, but also according to the ecosystem of the body of water and also the fishing seasons or periods. In fact, from one fishing session to another, a person practicing this activity can need to equip themselves with distinct rods, stakes and accessories. It would be ideal to have a single carrying system which is also modular depending on the specific equipment useful to a planned fishing session.
Beyond the transport of fishing equipment, the practice of this activity also poses various technical problems. For example, conventional covers inside which rods, stakes and accessories can be placed must be laid on the ground in order to be able to access the content. This is impractical and can be bothersome on dirty, wet or loose ground. It is therefore suitable to be able to have a carrying system which has some rigidity and which can keep the rods, stakes and accessories of the person fishing in a raised and nearby position when it is necessary to access them.
Another problem is the relative difficulty of setting up rods, stakes and accessories from the transport position thereof on the carrying system to the position thereof for use, and vice versa. Another unsatisfied need therefore remains for a secure carrying system onto and from which attaching and releasing are easy, quick and protected from risks of untimely opening.
Furthermore, it is important that these rods, stakes and accessories not be damaged during handling thereof, in particular as it involves the fishing reels which are relatively fragile and costly objects. In the same order of ideas, it is important that the rods, stakes and accessories on a carrying system not damage or strike what's around them (whether they be objects, people or animals) during handling thereof. In fact, it is desirable that a carrying system offer effective protection.
Finally, as it involves a recreational activity, it is desirable that the carrying system be low cost, with a structure suited for being made in industrial mass production, which can also be made in various materials and by various production methods. At this time there is no carrying system which addresses these criteria.
Various documents from the domain of recreational fishing-rod carrier systems were considered.
Additionally, the document US2014125075 describes a multiple fishing rod support with a long rigid handle for transport. This support is rigid and comprises two notched base plates which are mounted on the rigid handle at preset fixed locations. Rigid tubes for receiving rods are mounted longitudinally at preset fixed locations between the two baseplates and the outer periphery of these plates. On an upper base plate, feet are hinged in order to keep the support and the rods lodged in the receiving tubes.
Although it has advantages, this multi-rod support must be placed on the ground for loading and unloading thereof. Five rods at most can be impractically attached by threading each into one tube. The bulk of this multi-rod support is relatively voluminous and therefore the support is impractical for transport. It can only be transported in one way, like a suitcase at the end of the arm, which can be demanding depending on the load. No arrangement for accessories and stakes is provided. During transport, the tips of the fishing rods are exposed, which can lead to the alteration thereof or even impacts on neighboring people and objects. A single position near the ground is possible with the legs folded.
The document JP2002325535 describes an adjustable support with vertical foot for several rods mounted on a transverse arm.
The document JP2005253391 describes a level adjustment guide for a fishing rod line.
The document JP2006042718 describes an adjustable support with vertical foot for a single rod and with adjustable assembly along a receiving rail parallel to the vertical foot.
Other documents were considered, specifically: DE202007017027, CN203801531, CN203775960, CN203775937, CN103461234, CN203349022, CN103444669, CN103416358, CN203597262, CN103798201, CN203593144, CN203416736, CN203388125, CN203505332, JPH11178495, JP5624164, JP2014140334, JP2014155460, JPH04117582, KR20130122050, KR101434819, KR101381456, KR20140034570, TWM467311, TW269626, TWM479020, UA78954U, U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,628, US2007278166 and US2014196352.